Legs
by Keynn
Summary: It just so happens that Gold is in fact, attracted to her. But those two features he takes the most notice of. - Mangaquestshipping


_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Legs.**

_Mangaquest_

Those lips. Those arms. _Those legs._

_Bad Gold. No._

Gold exhaled sharply, adjusting his hat slightly with a smirk and walking toward her. How long had it been since he'd seen her, anyways? Far too long. That was for sure.

"Crys."

She turned around at the call. Squinting slightly as she adjusted the bag over her shoulder. Yeah, way too long. Gold agreed with himself, a slight nod in reassuring agreement. Years in fact. How old was she now, they were the same age. So eighteen-ish. Something like that, it didn't matter to terribly much.

Her face suddenly brightened and she gave an enthusiastic wave to him. Gold's smirk grew. Years later and still the same. . . mostly.

"Gold!" She ran from the docks to where he had stopped, his hat was back just a bit more so he could look at her. He liked what he saw, too. Something he'd have to voice once she got close enough. Kicking all those pokéball's had definitely helped her. Gold wasn't complaining about that, either.

_Bad Gold_. He reminded. He knew how she was. Serious and stiff, he'd have to work on that while she stayed with him, but he wasn't totally willing to screw over their friendship so he could stare her down. _No._

She stopped in front of him. Smile radiating and he grinned, grabbing her bag.

"Welcome back to the wonderful land of Johto, where one can always find a kind stranger willing to help a lovely lady carry her bags!" Gold grinned, winking down at her.

_Still the same Gold._

Regardless, Crystal let out a smiled, walking past him.

"You haven't changed." She noted. Gold watched her as she walked in front of him. What a day to wear short shorts. She does that anyway Gold reminded himself, but that didn't lessen the enjoyment.

"Why thank you." He grinned, sparing one last look at her legs before catching up to her. Side by side.

_Good Gold._

Crystal seemed to take no notice as she glanced over to Gold.

"How is everything here? Professor Oak had me in Kanto for so long, but I talked to Silver not to long ago. He said something about Explotaro learning a new attack when you two were battling?" She stated thoughtfully, having not seen the large fire starter in years. Mega would want to see him again when she and Gold got to his house. Gold grinned, only momentarily forgetting how much he had enjoyed walking behind Crystal.

"Yeah and after he learned it we were able to beat Silver, you should have seen his face!" And he broke out into a chuckle. Crystal looked at him and rolled her eyes, looking forward once more.

"Don't be so arrogant Gold. You know Silver will make you regret it." She warned. This time it was Gold who rolled his eyes.

"You never change. . . Super serious gal." He couldn't say he enjoyed the lingering glare Crystal held while they walked the rest of the way to his house, but the opportunity was right and Gold couldn't pass it up.

Reaching his house, Gold dropped Crystal's bag in the spare room, Crystal following behind.

"I'll be out in awhile." Crystal stated. Gold nodded, still grinning stupidly, as he watched her walk through the open door and close it behind her. Gold rejected the urge to stare, and mentally congratulated himself, walking out to the living room and laying down on the couch, flipping on the T.V.

And before he knew it, Gold had fallen asleep.

He woke up not too much later, due to a thump on the wall, coming from outside. Grabbing his hat off the floor he walked out the front door, and stood there with a growing grin as he watched Crystal kick around a soccer ball. _Must've brought it with her_. He concluded, stepping out of the doorway and crossing the lawn.

"So, the super serious gal isn't always a stiff?" He grinned. . . then groaned when the black and white ball made contact with his face. "It was only a joke!" Crystal shook her head as the ball rolled back to her feet.

"It helps me practice for kicking pokéballs." She stated. At this Gold smiled, despite the red mark across his face.

_Bad Gold. . ._

This time though, Gold ignored the thought.

"It doesn't make your legs look to bad either." He smirked. He really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when the ball hit him in the face again. This time quite a bit harder.

"Pervert!" Crystal yelled, but Gold didn't really care. He'd been trying to say that all day.

* * *

_This one is almost more humor then romance. My apologies. Also, my apologies for their lack of staying in character, lets pretend it comes with the age increase, shall we? :)_

_Regardless, I hope that you enjoy this slightly funnier, more perverted one-shot ( :P )_

_Big thanks to **digidestined4eva**, for re-reading and correcting this thing. It was a very big help. :)_

_Also thanks to **Zaphrix Sakaki** for pointing out some grammatical errors :)_


End file.
